What will you do…
by Yurika Schiffer
Summary: Que feras-tu lorsque je t'avouerai mes sentiments ? Que feras-tu quand je t'embrasserai ? Que feras-tu...   .::. Yaoi, Two–shot, LEMON dans la seconde partie. Complet !
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey ! Me revoilà ! Avec un Fudou/Sakuma, parce que je suis complètement shtarbée. u.u A la base, c'était un One-Shot, mais... Comme à un moment, les phrases en italique changent de 'propriétaire' après la fin de cette partie, bah finalement, c'est un Two-Shot ! **

**La seconde partie contient le lemon, donc... Je vous laisse saliver d'avance (ou pas xD)**

**Les phrases en italique complètent le titre et, pour cette partie, sont plus ou moins des questions que se poserait Sakuma. Bref.**

**~ Enjoy, read and review ~**

* * *

><p><em><span>What will you do...<span>_

_When I confess to you ?_

« Je t'aime. »

Les mots étaient sortis sans qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir. Il ne regrettait pas de les lui avoir enfin dits, cependant le silence qui suivit le fit paniquer. Il sentit les larmes poindre aux coins de ses yeux orangés. Mais il ne voulait pas pleurer. Pas devant lui. Il se sentait déjà bien assez ridicule. Après tout, même malgré son apparence quelque peu féminine, il restait un garçon. Un garçon qui venait d'avouer ses sentiments à un autre garçon. C'était bizarre, déplacé, interdit, écoeurant et ô combien stupide. Mais il n'avait pas pu garder cela pour lui plus longtemps, pas après tout ce qui s'était passé.

« Je croyais que tu me supportais pas. Décide-toi un peu, Sakuma ! »

Jirou serra les poings. Comme s'il l'avait décidé ! Il le trouvait agaçant, arrogant, invivable, idiot et toutes les sortes d'insultes possibles. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'autre, de toujours faire attention à ce qu'il pensait de lui. De tous les garçons qu'il connaissait, il avait choisi le pire : Fudou Akio.

Celui-ci se mit à rire. Un rire qui blessa le joueur de Teikoku, bien qu'il s'y était attendu. Mais il allait le faire taire.

_When I kiss you ?_

Il l'avait embrassé. Et avait profité de l'exclamation de surprise d'Akio pour faire rentrer sa langue dans la bouche du brun. Il plaça ses mains sur les joues de l'autre pour tenter d'approfondir le baiser. Mais Fudou le repoussa violemment avant de passer sa manche sur ses lèvres pour essuyer la salive qui en coulait.

« Tu t'es cru où là ? »

Sakuma accepta le coup de poing sans rechigner, sans geindre. Il l'avait mérité, il le savait. Il n'aurait pas dû l'embrasser, encore moins sans son accord. Mais il avait voulu goûter ces lèvres au moins une fois, pour prétendre avoir goûté au Paradis. C'était idiot, mais, encore une fois, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il n'avait aucun regret. Si ce n' était celui de ne pas avoir plus insisté. Car après le coup, il était parti, sans un mot. Fudou ne méritait pas qu'il lui dise quoique ce soit, encore moins de le voir pleurer. Il avait encore sa fierté, même si sa dignité sen était allée.

Il ne pensait pas pouvoir tomber plus bas. Et pourtant. Après sa crise de larmes le jour même, il avait commencé à se renfermer sur lui-même. Il ne sortait plus de sa chambre que pour aller en cours, et encore, c'était son meilleur ami, Genda Koujirou, qui devait le sortir de leur chambre commune.

« Sakuma, il faut que tout ça cesse. Ton état m'inquiète. Oublie-le, à la fin ! »

Si seulement c'était si simple ! Mais comment oublier un garçon que l'on croise tous les jours ?

Cependant, Sakuma n'avait pas encore découvert la rumeur qui circulait depuis trois jours déjà .Quand il l'apprit, il n'eut plus aucun moyen de le faire sortir de la chambre.

_When they tell you I heard about you and her ?_

Takanashi Shinobu était une jolie fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux chocolat. Elle avait fait partie de la Shin Teikoku et avait donc été transférée par la suite à Teikoku, comme le reste de l'équipe. Elle aussi aimait Fudou et avait, Jirou en était conscient, beaucoup plus de chances que lui de sortir avec le brun. Alors quand il avait entendu Narukami Kennya dire à un autre élève de leur classe que la jeune fille avait avoué ses sentiments à Akio, il avait sentit son monde s'écrouler.

Recroquevillé sous ses couvertures, Sakuma gardait les yeux ouverts malgré l'obscurité de la pièce. Il ne passait pas sa journée à dormir, évidemment. Non. Il pensait, réfléchissait pour déterminer ce qui avait bien pu partir en vrille dans sa vie pour qu'il tombe amoureux d'un garçon. Quels signes avant-coureurs avait-il loupé ? A quel moment son coeur avait-il pris le mauvais chemin ?

Une mèche de cheveux lui retomba sur le nez et Sakuma comprit. Son apparence. Il était certain que c'était à cause de son apparence. Ses cheveux longs. Trop longs pour ceux d'un garçon. Il sortit de son lite et attrapa une paire de ciseaux. Il fonça devant le miroir. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença à couper les mèches bleutées.

Quand il eut fini, ses cheveux lui arrivaient jute au-dessous des oreilles. Tout n'était pas au même niveau, mais l s'en fichait. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, il se laissa tomber à genoux et pleura. Il retira son cache-oeil et se regarda à nouveau dans le grand miroir.

« Saku... ma... Qu'est-ce que... »

Il leva son regard vers le reflet de la porte, devant laquelle se tenait Genda. Il lui sourit, toujours face au miroir. Ses larmes coulaient encore mais il s'en moquait. Koujirou était son meilleur ami, il l'avait déjà vu pleurer.

Son camarade referma la porte et s'avança vers lui. Il marcha dans quelques cheveux mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. A la place, il prit les ciseaux de la main de son ami et les posa sur sa table de chevet. Il releva l'autre et lui retira son haut, couvert de cheveux. Il le débarrassa de quelques mèches qui restait sur lui et le fit s'asseoir sur son lit. Il lui retira ensuite son pantalon de pyjama et souffla calmement :

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- C'est-c'est de leur faute si-si j'ai-j'aime cet idi-idiot... »

Genda s'arrêta.

« Tu penses que ce sont tes cheveux qui t'ont fait l'aimer ?

- P-pas que... Mon oeil aussi... »

Koujirou ouvrit la bouche mais Jirou le coupa et le rassura. Ce qui le gênait n'était pas son oeil mais son bandeau. Désormais, il le trouvait ridicule. Et handicapant. Depuis qu'il avait de nouveau pu voir avec ses deux yeux durant les évènements avec la Shin Teikoku, cela lui manquait, de voir le monde avec ses profondeurs, ses reliefs. Il annonça à son meilleur ami qu'il ne le porterait plus. Le brun acquiesça, bien qu'il en voulut à Fudou. De sa faute, Sakuma avait fait des choses sans penser à leurs conséquences.

Jirou assura à Genda qu'il irait en cours le lendemain si celui-ci acceptait d'égaliser la longueur de ses cheveux. Le brun accepta évidemment et récupéra les ciseaux.

_When you see me and my new look ?_

Sur le chemin pour aller jusqu'à leur salle de classe, beaucoup d'élèves, filles comme garçons, s'étaient retournés sur leur passage. Sakuma en avait entendu se questionner sur son identité, vite confirmée par la présence de Koujirou.

En entrant dans la salle, Jirou chercha d'abord Fudou du regard. Il le trouva en train de parler à Kidou Yuuto, leur capitaine. Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la salle pour voir ce qui semblait fasciner les autres élèves. Sakuma eut le temps de voir Fudou ouvrir la bouche sous la surprise et d'apercevoir le mouvement de recul de Kidou avant qu'il n'aille à sa place, suivit par Genda qui haussa les épaules face aux regards interrogateurs des deux stratèges de l'équipe.

Sakuma avait déjà pris le réflexe de secouer la tête pour replacer sa mèche. Genda avait fait un travail de professionnel et l'attaquant de la Shin Teikoku ne pouvait que lui en être reconnaissant. Si il avait gardait ses cheveux tels qu'ils étaient après son massacre, il savait qu'il aurait paru d'autant plus bizarre. Car oui, il se doutait que cela allait être l'adjectif que les autres utiliseraient pour le désigner. Il était étrange avec sa sclérotique noire, contrastant pourtant harmonieusement avec son iris orangée. Mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il avait retiré sciemment son cache-oeil et s'était coupé volontairement les cheveux.

_When I ignore you the whole day ?_

Sakuma n'avait plus adressé un regard à Akio après cela. Ni une parole. Rien, même durant l'entraînement de l'équipe de Teikoku. Personne, exceptés Genda et lui, ne comprenait. En temps normal, il aurait adressé au moins une remarque à l'autre pour le disputer, remarque à laquelle Fudou aurait répondu par une autre plus acerbe.

Mais là, non. Jamais les joueurs de la Teikoku n'avaient été si silencieux durant leur entraînement. Voyant que l'ambiance était loin d'être au beau fixe, Kidou avait fait cesser la séance. Il avait ensuite rejoint Fudou pour tenter d'avoir une explication. Genda, lui, rejoignit Sakuma et ils allèrent se doucher.

Le gardien avait bien du mal à comprendre ce silence. Il savait juste que son meilleur ami était amoureux d'Akio, mais n'était pas au courant de la déclaration et du baiser. Sakuma n'avait pas voulu lui en parler et il ne voulait pas le forcer. Il le lui dirait bien en temps voulu, n'est-ce pas ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà la fin, avec le lemon ! Cette fois, les phrases en italique sont "celles" d'Akio ! Sauf la dernière, qui est pour les deux x) **

**Concernant le lemon, il est moins... mignon que mon Aphrodi/Hera... Un peu plus... brutal ^^' Mais bon. J'espère que les personnages ne sont pas trop OoC... Ah, et j'ai fait revenir Kidou à la Teikoku xD**

**Merci à x-Fanatique-x et Morfin pour leur reviews ^^ Ca me fait vraiment plaisir :3**

**Désolée s'il reste des fautes, il est vingt-deux heure et demie, j'ai la rage parce que j'vais devoir marcher cinquante minutes demain sous la neige -probablement- pour aller au lycée... donc pardon s'il en reste ;.;  
>Ah et, vous pouvez toujours essayer de me demander d'écrire un petit quelque chose sur un couple, surtout s'il est assez peu commun (hé, venez pas me dire que le FudouSakuma, l'Aphrodi/Hera et l'Hiroto/Haruya sont communs, j'vous croirais pas !). Mais ce n'est pas dit que je le fasse ! Et puis ne proposez qu'un couple par personne s'il vous plaît... ^^' Yaoi si possible. Que ce soit IE ou IE Go m'importe peu (même si je suis plus à l'aise avec IE...)**

**~ Enjoy, read and review ~**

* * *

><p><em>What about you ?<em>

« Fudou, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Sakuma et toi ?

- Rien. »

Kidou avait attendu que tous soient sortis pour prendre Akio à part. Cela pouvait sembler risible mais les deux stratèges de la Teikoku étaient devenus de très bons amis. Meilleurs amis même, bien que Fudou ne l'avouerait jamais à voix hautes.

« Ne me mens pas. Depuis le jour où vous avez dû ranger le matériel tout les deux, il semblait lassé de vivre. Puis on ne l'a plus revu pendant une semaine et il revient aujourd'hui, les cheveux courts et sans son cache-oeil. Il y a forcément un lien avec toi. »

Fudou grimaça. Il avait bien une idée sur le pourquoi du comment Sakuma avait fait tout ça, mais il trouvait cela un peu excessif. Et embarrassant à raconter. Pourtant, il le lui dit tout de même.

« Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, m'a embrassé et je l'ai repoussé. »

Kidou fronça les sourcils. Akio lui avait dit qu'il aimait les garçons peu après qu'ils se soient rapprochés. Il avait eu du mal au début puis avait accusé le coup. Il n'était pas vraiment familier avec tout ce qui touchait à l'homosexualité mais n'avait pas pour autant rejeté l'autre qui avait réellement besoin d'un soutient dont il n'avait jamais pu voir la couleur durant son enfance.

Mais là, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Fudou semblait si coupable d'avoir repoussé Sakuma.

« Je comprends maintenant son comportement, mais toujours pas le tien.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu es bien moins cassant avec les gens depuis que Shinobu t'a dit qu'elle t'aimait. Pourtant, tu lui as dit que tu ne sortirais pas avec elle. Mais d'habitude, ça ne t'aurait pas dérangé de jouer avec elle avant de rompre. Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi tu es comme ça. »

Akio le regarda, surpris. Comment l'autre arrivait-il à voir ce genre de chose à chaque fois ? Ces lunettes ne devaient pas lui permettre de voir uniquement mieux les actions de jeu...

« Akio.

- Bon bon... Je voulais pas qu'il m'embrasse. »

Yuuto leva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas tout à fait le rapport entre Shinobu et Sakuma. Et encore moins le lien avec son refus que ce dernier l'embrasse. Fudou s'était joué de plusieurs garçons déjà, et c'était lui qui les embrassait. Alors où était le problème qu'un autre l'em... Oh.

« Tu l'aimes ?

- Qui ?

- Sakuma. C'est pour ça que tu aurais préféré être celui qui a fait le premier pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Akio, sachant que mentir à Kidou ne ferait qu'allonger la discussion pour rien, acquiesça faiblement. C'était vrai. Il aimait Sakuma. Mais le fait de ne pas être celui qui maîtrisait la situation l'avait fait paniquer et il avait repoussé l'autre.

_What will you do..._

Kidou soupira et annonça à Akio qu'il allait voir les Raimon. Il lui dit aussi de régler le problème avec Jirou au plutôt. Tant que cela ne serait pas arrangé, les entraînements promettaient d'être mortels.

Mais Fudou ne voyait pas comment régler tout ça. Il ne pouvait pas débarquer, lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi, l'embrasser et partir comme si de rien n'était. Ça n'était pas comme avec les autres. Akio n'avait jamais aimé les garçons avec lesquels il était sorti. Il les avait juste trouvé mignons. Mais il ne voulait pas jouer avec Sakuma, du moins pas de cette manière.

A trop réfléchir, Akio eut mal à la tête. Et si, pour une fois, il agissait sans réfléchir ? Si, pour une fois, il laissait tomber les plans et improvisait ? Oui, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Il allait aller trouver le garçon et une fois face à lui, il verrait bien quoi faire. Il envoya un message à Koujirou pour lui demander où lui et Sakuma se trouvaient et de le laisser lui parler.

_When I kiss you ?_

Il était devant la porte de la chambre des garçons. Il avait croisé Genda, lui assurant ainsi qu'il serait seul avec Jirou. Il toqua et entra dans la pièce, éclairée uniquement par la faible lumière de la console portable de Sakuma.

« J'ignorais que les vampires jouaient aux jeux vidéo. »

Et voilà. Les remarques cassantes étaient de retour. Peut-être pas au meilleur moment.

« Si tu es venu ici pour te moquer de moi, c'est gentil, mais très inutile. »

Fudou leva un sourcil. Depuis quand Sakuma avait-il répartie ? Surtout aussi ironique. Le garçon aux cheveux clairs n'avait même pas levé les yeux de sa console. Akio referma la porte et l'obscurité se fit d'autant plus sombre.

« Tu joues à quoi ?

- Rien qui t'intéresse. »

Akio se renfrogna. Hé, c'était le genre de réplique que lui donnerait, pas Sakuma ! Ils avaient échangé leur place ou quoi ?

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

- J'en sais que si t'étais fan du massacre de mort-vivants, on aurait du soucis à se faire. »

Oh. Ça faisait mal ça. Était-ce vraiment le même garçon qui deux semaines avant auparavant lui avait avoué ses sentiments ?

« Et si tu arrêtais de faire semblant de t'intéresser à ce que je fais et que tu me disais pourquoi tu–

- Je t'aime. »

Sakuma regarda Akio comme il put dans les yeux, incrédule. Le brun se fichait de lui ou quoi ? Il se leva après avoir posé sa console sur sa table de chevet, ouverte pour qu'il reste un peu de lumière. Il s'avança vers Fudou et le claqua. Cependant, celui-ci se remit vite, attrapa le poignet de Jirou et l'embrassa. Celui-ci cessa de se débattre et écarquilla les yeux. Fudou força l'entrée de sa bouche et fit jouer sa langue son celle de l'autre. Cette fois, il était calme. Il avait le contrôle, et pas Sakuma. Il lui ferait comprendre qu'il disait vrai par des actes s'il ne croyait pas à ses mots.

_When I undress you ?_

Il passa sa main libre sous le haut de Sakuma et commença à caresser le ventre de celui-ci. Jirou se tendit mais ne fit toujours rien. Il ne répondait pas au baiser mais ne le cassait pourtant pas. En fait, il était un peu curieux de voir jusqu'où irait Akio s'il ne montrait aucun signe d'approbation.

Le brun lâcha son poignet et lui retira son haut qu'il lança au sol. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur l'un des tétons du bleuté qui ne dit toujours rien. Mais il se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de gémir. Il observait l'autre s'activer sur son torse sans pour autant baisser la tête. C'est ce qui fit stopper Fudou. Il avait vu le regard supérieur du garçons aux iris orangées et cela l'avait coupé dans son élan. Si Sakuma le regardait ainsi, c'est qu'il n'était plus le maître de la situation.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ? »

Jirou ne comprit pas tout à fait comment il finit les fesses à terre, sur les avant-bras. Mais eut son explication quand Akio s'assit sur son ventre.

« Je vais mettre les choses au clair. Je contrôle et tu subis. C'est comme ça que ça marchera.

- Et si je ne veux pas ? Je peux très bien vivre sans sortir avec toi. Comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant. »

Fudou fronça les sourcils. Alors il voulait la jouer comme ça ? Et bien il allait voir. Il lui retira son pantalon qui rejoignit son haut. Il retourna ensuite sans douceur Sakuma sur le ventre et s'assit sur le postérieur de celui-ci. Il fit glisser ses mains dans le dos bronzé de Jirou, le griffant légèrement au passage. Le garçon aux cheveux bleutés tenta de se redresser mais Fudou l'en empêcha. Pas question que tout s'arrête maintenant. Une certaine partie de son corps s'était réveillée et la chaleur qui en émanait de l'autre l'enivrait.

Il se souleva un peu pour faire descendre le boxer de Sakuma qui se figea. Puis Fudou releva les fesses de Sakuma. Ce dernier était désormais à genoux et sur ses avant-bras, la tête baissée. Akio avait vraiment l'intention d'aller si loin.

_When I thrust into you ?_

Le cri de Jirou résonna dans toute la pièce. Après avoir vite baissé son pantalon et son caleçon , Akio l'avait pénétré sans préparation et à sec. Sakuma eut l'impression d'être déchiré en deux. Néanmoins, Akio ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour réfléchir et commença à bouger son bassin. Pour lui, la sensation était juste trop parfaite. Les parois autour de lui ne se détendaient pas, bloquant légèrement sa progression et le fait que le milieu soit sec ralentissait ses coups de butoir.

Sakuma tremblait sous la douleur et pleurait. Il n'essayait même pas de s'en cacher. De toutes façons, il n'aurait pas pu. C'était trop douloureux. Et il était quasiment sûr qu'il saignait. Certes, cela faciliterait peu-être les va-et-vient d'Akio mais la plaie était constamment frottée par le membre de Fudou. Ses mains s'étaient refermées en poings et ses ongles rentraient dans sa peau.

Au-dessus de lui, Fudou s'activait et laissait s'échapper des soupirs d'aise. Il avait déjà couché avec un autre garçon, mais il avait été moins brutal cette fois-là. Seulement, la sensation était bien meilleure actuellement. Il se sentit tout de même un peu coupable de prendre son pied ainsi alors que Sakuma souffrait le martyr. Alors il plaça l'une de ses mains sur le membre de l'autre, sans pour autant s'arrêter. Il masturba Jirou et put remarquer que cela détendait l'autre. Ses mouvements n'étaient plus autant freinés et il accéléra.

Les soupirs de Sakuma commença à s'intensifier. Il avait toujours mal, mais la main d'Akio lui procurait un bien fou. Soudain, il releva la tête violemment, les yeux écarquillés.

« Il semblerait que je l'ai trouvée... »

Fudou sourit d'un air dément et continua à frapper ce point très précis en Sakuma. Celui-ci commença à s'empaler inconsciemment sur le brun, gémissant de plus en plus fort. Pour le coup, il se moquait bien d'être ridicule. Les sensations qu'il ressentait étaient immenses et il avait désormais oublié la douleur qu'il avait dû supporter jusqu'ici.

_When I come inside you ?_

Sakuma s'effondra au sol, exténué. Akio se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Ils étaient tout les essoufflés, même si Fudou prit reprendre sous souffle. Il se redressa en position assise et aperçut quelque chose couler entre les jambes de son amant. C'était un liquide rosé, sans doute un mélange de son sperme et du sang de Jirou.

Quand ce dernier eut reprit son souffle, il essaya de s'asseoir. Mais une fois assit, il grimaça. Il avait mal et la sensation du mélange coulant hors de lui était dérangeante.

« Tu me crois maintenant ?

- Si tu appelles ça de l'amour, je ne veux même pas connaître ta haine... »

Akio eut un sourire malsain et frotta la tête de l'antre. Sakuma secoua la tête pour remettre ses cheveux en place. Il fixa Akio, mécontent. Le brun prenait ça avec le sourire mais il lui avait fait sacrément mal. Pour sa première fois, il avait rêvé à mieux. Mais bon. Le fait que Fudou ne soit pas encore parti montrait qu'il n'avait pas fait ça que pour le sexe, sinon il serait parti dès qu'ils avaient eu fini.

Sakuma se releva et alla récupérer ses vêtements. Puis, une fois rhabillé, il reprit sa console qui était toujours allumée, la brancha car la batterie était faible et se réinstalla dans son lit pour jouer.

« Quoi ? C'est tout ? On vient de coucher ensemble et toi, tu reprends ta partie comme si rien ne venait de se passer ? Pas de « Je t'aime Akio », de « Maintenant que t'as fait ton affaire, tu peux dégager » ? Je suis vexé. »

Jirou sourit malicieusement.

« Va, je ne te hais point. »

Akio haussa un sourcil avant de partir, pestant sur les petit-amis lisant trop de tragédies. Pourtant, en sortant de la chambre, il souriait de contentement.

Sakuma, de son côté, souriait lui aussi ; la première fois depuis deux semaines. Son sourire n'était plus faux.

_What will we do when we love each other ?_


End file.
